


I'd Pull The Sun Down From The Sky To Light Your Darkest Night

by primo_nizzuto



Series: Cesare x Majid [6]
Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Depictions of injury, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Some physical injury but nothing too graphic, Tags might be a little vague for reasons, little bit of whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: World's collide for Majid...
Relationships: Cesare (Non Essere Cattivo 2015)/Majid (Wolf 2013), Cesare (Non Essere Cattivo 2015)/Majid Zamari
Series: Cesare x Majid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	I'd Pull The Sun Down From The Sky To Light Your Darkest Night

Exhaustion rattled in Majid's bones as he made his way up the stairwell. He was desperate to simply grab a hold of his boyfriend settle down in bed for the night. Since Tariq had texted him a two and a half weeks ago he'd been pulling double shifts nearly every day to try and rake in as much money as he could. It had been a text out of the blue begging for enough money to get out of Utrecht and of course Majid had immediately offered his brother a place to stay, they simply needed the cash first.

Telling Ce had been something that had worried him. The Italian knew enough about his family history by this point to understand Majid had had a troubled childhood but it was an entirely different matter bringing his brother to stay. His fear had been unfounded as Cesare had encouraged the idea, the man had even tried to get together cash from his own deals. Enough that they'd been able to send enough money home for Tariq to travel safely, the boy due to arrive the next day.

Rubbing the back of his aching neck Majid tiredly made his way down the corridor towards their apartment door. It was through exhaustion alone that he didn't notice the door to his home was ajar till he was already drawing out his keys.  
  
  
Fear gripped his heart as he pushed the door open taking in the sight of trashed furniture and smashed plates spread all over the open space. “Ce!? Are you here?” he called out desperately as he rushed inside. He hurried first for the living room growing increasingly more worried at the wrecked space. “Ce, baby come on?” he yelled growing more and more panicked.

As he entered the bedroom he felt his heart drop into his stomach, ice running through his veins. The sheets were torn from the bed and strewed messily across the floor. He took in the sight of the lamp smashed on the floor growing increasingly worried at the clear signs of a struggle.

Tension flooded Majid as he heard movement behind him, the Boxer whirling round at such speed that he had pinned the new arrival to the wall before the other could even speak. Whomever he had expected it certainly wasn't Adil. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of his oldest friend, pinning him all the more firmly. “What the hell is going on....” he hissed angrily.

  
  
A reptilian smirk settled upon the other man's features as he was held in place. “Is that any way for you to great a friend, Majid?” he replied.  
  


  
“Friend?” Majid scoffed bitterly, barely restraining himself from sending his fist into the other's face. “You nearly got me killed because of your selfishness. You are a fucking coward.”  
  


  
Adil's teeth bared a little, his hands placing on Majid's chest to try and push him back though the Boxer didn't even move an inch. “Let me go.”

  
  
“I'll let you go when you tell me where Ce is” Majid spat out. He moved his arm up bracing it instead across the other man's throat. “Where is he?”

  
  
Adil choked out a breath grasping onto the arm with both of his hands in order to loosen the grip. His cockiness slipped away for a moment in fear for his life. “Hakim has him.” he coughed out, dropping to his knees breathlessly as Majid stumbled back.

All colour drained from the Dutchman's face as he let the words wash over him. How? how on earth had Hakim found him? He'd been so careful to keep himself out of contact with any who could link him to his past even his mother. The only person he'd messaged was Tariq. As realisation washed over him Majid dropped his head into his hands. “It was you, you were the one messaging...you were the one...”  
  
  


“Little Tariq is fine., he just thinks he lost his phone.” Adil confirmed, clumsily pushing himself to his feet. A scathing look settled on his face as he took in Majid for the moment. “I thought maybe you'd keep in touch with Tessa but it looks like you've set up here.” he laughed in a derisory tone. “Never had you as a queer, Majid”

  
  
  
Majid surged forwards slamming his fist against the other man's jaw. He thought he had been talking with his brother, he hadn't hidden the truth of his relationship with Cesare, which meant everything Adil knew then Hakim knew too. And now Ce was a pawn in his revenge. “If they hurt a hair on his head you're going to wish you were dead.” He warned furiously.

  
  
Adil wiped the back of his hand over his face, grimacing at the ache it brought to his newly split lip. “Your little bitch had fight in him, if he gets hurt that's his own fault.” he quipped in return. At the sight of Majid's face going cold he straightened up and took a step back, he'd seen that look hundred's of times and it always meant trouble. “...if you kill me you'll never find out where he is and you and I both know that Hakim is not a patient man.”

  
  
It took every ounce of self control for him to not throttle the life out of Adil. He wasn't exactly ruling it out entirely but his priority had to be making sure Cesare was safe and sound before he lashed out. “...what did he offer you to do this....” Majid asked, voice flooded with barely restrained fury.

Adil's face flooded with disgust as he looked at the man whom he had once considered a brother. Tessa had always been a whore, and Majid had always had ideas above his station in life. And now this man. “You debase yourself.”

“I didn't ask for your opinion.” Majid bit back as he slammed Adil back against the wall solely for the purpose of silencing his vicious words. There was a time he'd have thought the same maybe but Ce had changed all of that for him, Cesare was indescribable, someone like Adil would never understand. “You're going to tell me where he is, and then you're going to realise that you chose the wrong side.”

  
  
  
“You choose your little Italian whore over your brother in arms?” Adil spat out coldly.

“I choose the man I love over a traitor and coward. You are no brother to me, not any more ” Majid countered. He shifted his weight driving a firm punch into Adil's stomach feeling a sense of satisfaction at the way the other man yelled in pain. “Now stop delaying or I'll hang you off the balcony by your ankles till your lips loosen.”

  
  
Adil knew that it was not an empty threat, heck he'd seen Majid enact the very same threat when he had been his right hand man. His heart grew bitter at the thought of him being the one subjected to that very torture now. Pinching his face in distaste he finally met his old friend's gaze once more, his breathing laboured from the punch. “...Hakim sent me to collect you, to bring you to him. The Italian is leverage to get you there.”  
  
  


Jaw clenching tightly Majid let the younger man go taking a few steps back. “And if I don't go then they hurt him.” He muttered. He would go like a moth to a flame, would put himself in danger readily to ensure Cesare was free, even if his own death might follow. He was no fool though, a back up plan would be needed. “Fine...Stay here.” he commanded before turning to hurry from the apartment.

He didn't hesitate to hammer on the door uncaring that he would be waking all of the occupants inside. He and Vittorio would never see eye to eye given their feelings for Ce were in direct conflict but today that was what he relied on.

Vittorio let out a frustrated huff as loud banging sounded through the small flat stirring both him and Linda from their rest. There was a time he was not unused to it, frequently Cesare had turned up at his door high as a kite and Vitto hadn't hesitated to settle his best friend down on the sofa. It hadn't happened though since Majid had come onto the scene, and though some days he found himself flooded with jealousy he couldn't deny that Ce had seemed better of late. When they found the time to meet up his friend seemed to smile more, he even seemed to have put on a little of much needed weight. He was happy for his friend, even if it meant burying his own emotions.

“I'll go” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on Linda's head as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the door. Certainly the last thing he had expected was to find Majid on the other side of the door looking uncharacteristically fearful. He knew of only one thing that could shake the other so terribly. “What happened?”

  
  
Majid looked down unable to stop the sense of guilt that flooded him. It was all his fault that Ce was in trouble after all. “Let's just say my past caught up with me. I need your help...”

Vittorio didn't hesitate to grasp at his collar in fury. “You swore you would keep him safe, you swore no harm would come to him.”

  
  
“And I fucked up. I fucked up and because of me he is in danger.” Majid replied sounding utterly broken. He wished they'd come to find him, at least if he had been alone then Ce would be safe from danger right now. But hypotheticals weren't going to help them now. “...they're going to take me to him now, and I know these men...they aren't going to let me leave easily.” he paused, if at all he thought to himself. He knew in his gut there was little chance he was going to see the night through. He forced himself to take a deep breath meeting Vittorio's gaze firmly. “I need someone there to get Ce out, to get him to safety..I know I can trust you to do that.”

  
  
Vittorio considered him in silence for several long moments. It wasn't exaggerating to say that the Dutchman looked utterly wrecked at the thought of Ce in trouble. Dropping his grasp he turned away from the other leaving him In the hallway as he hurried to dress. He heard Linda call his name but didn't glance back, pausing only to retrieve his gun from where it had been hidden away on top of the kitchen cupboards.

At the sight of the weapon, Majid's eyebrows rose up in surprise but he was undeniably relieved that they wouldn't be going in without some form of protection. “I don't know how long he's been gone. We should hurry.” he called back as he led Vittorio back to his flat to retrieve an infuriated looking Adil.

  
“Who the fuck is thi--”

The rest of Adil's sentence went unfinished as Vittorio threw a furious punch into the strange man's face sending Adil crashing to the floor. Immediately Vitto straddled his waist to pin him down as he laid hit after hit upon the man he held responsible for Ce's disappearance.

Majid knew he should've acted immediately to stop the fight but a bitter part of him knew Adil knew it so he let Vitto get in several hits before finally he pulled him back. “We need him to show us where Ce is” he reasoned, placing a hand in the centre of his chest to push him back.

  
  
“You son of a whore.” Adil cursed, brushing a hand over his clearly broken nose as he gingerly made his way to his feet. “Maybe I should just tell Hakim you refused to come and be done with it.”

  
  
“Do that and you leave this apartment in a body bag.” Majid replied without hesitation, a cold detachment in his eyes. He was more than ready to tear Adil limb from limb if the situation called for it.

Adil looked between the two of them considering for a moment. “I hope he kills you both” he spat out viciously. “And Majid's little bitch too.” he ran his eyes over the boxers coldly. “Your baba would be ashamed.”  
  


  
Once upon a time the words would've struck deep into Majid's core, they would've drawn rage from him but he'd long ago given up any hope of being a source of pride for his family. Now he focus was solely on living his life how he wanted. “Less talking, more walking” he hissed as he grasped Adil roughly by the shoulder, hearing Vitto fall into step behind them.

The car journey was deathly silent, the tension palatable. Majid sat still in the back of the car keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the side of Adil's face as Vittorio followed the directions given by the other. Majid couldn't help but grow more and more anxious with each passing minute they were on the road worrying over what they would find when they got to their destination. For all he knew it was a trap, what if Ce was already lost. The very thought itself broke his heart, he knew if Ce was gone he would tear through every bastard who dared to lay a hand on him, and if that meant his own death soon followed then so be it.

The early morning sun was rising on the horizon as they finally pulled up outside a seemingly deserted garage, from Majid's initial survey it seemed there was nothing else around in the local vicinity though he could not risk the time to check around the back. To the boxer it confirmed his suspicions that Hakim's intention was one of execution. Fear flooded his chest but he tampered it down, there would be no going back. “Vittorio, you stay out here. I'll get him clear of the building and then you get him back to the city. Don't look back.”

  
  
Vittorio had to admit he was surprised that Majid was so ready to throw himself to the wolves. A part of him was ready to argue, he wanted to go in alongside him and ensure Ce was free, but he would accept the terms for now. He pulled the gun from the waistband of his trousers and turned to fix it upon Adil for a moment wordlessly. The rage in his eyes was telling enough.

Majid was the first from the car, moving around to drag Adil from it roughly. There were so many words that he wanted to say, he wanted to know why he lied about Tessa after everything they had been through together, wanted to know why he had been so ready to burn their past but he kept silent. That past was dead to him now. Adil was dead to him now, the answers would only bring about pain.  
  
  


It flooded him was a sense of dread as the door to the garage opened without any trouble, the windowless space lit only by dim, dying roof lights. Would this truly be the place he took his last breath after everything he'd been through?

The silence was all encompassing as he began to move inside only the heavy breathing of Adil's pained breaths breaking it up as he dragged the skinny man along beside him. It took a moment in the dim light for him to catch sight of the solitary figure tied limp and lifeless to a chair up ahead but the moment he did he felt all of the breath leave his chest.

Carelessly he pushed Adil to the side, racing forwards to drop onto his knees before Cesare's motionless frame. “No. No baby come on please.” His hands were shaking violently as they cupped Ce's bruised face, a thumb brushing over the Italian's split lip. “Ce. Please....please baby.”

All else was forgotten as he eyes remained fixed on his beloved desperate for any sign of life. Majid could feel the tears pouring freely down his cheeks as he let go of the other trying hard not to focus on how it simply dropped limply down once the support of his touch was removed. “I'm gonna get you out of here....I promise” .He rose up quickly finding a blade on a nearby work bench, with it he quickly cut the binds that held Ce to the rickety old chair, a strong arm wrapped around his slim chest to hold him in place the moment the restraints were gone.  
  


  
At first he thought he misheard, that in his overemotional state he was simply imagining the whispers. But the sound continued, so quiet that Majid could barely hear it over his heart beat.

  
  
“...I'll....I'll tell you...nothi--” Cesare whispered weakly, spitting a glob of bloody spittle to the filthy floor below. He could feel an arm securing him in place but felt too weak to fight it. From the moment they'd burst into the apartment he'd tried with everything he had to get free but there had been too many, he had been overpowered. He hadn't had a clue who they were until it came to light they were looking for Majid, without hesitation Ce had clammed up refusing to speak a word to betray his partner even as they tried to beat it from him. “Fuck...you.”  
  


Dropping the blade to the ground, Majid shifted to the front of the chair cupping Ce's cheeks in his palms once more. What a blessing it was to see those sea-green eyes open once more, even if they couldn't quite focus on him directly once more. “Baby, we need to get you out of here. Listen to me, I don't have time to explain.”

  
Cesare's features pinched in confusion, his gaze hazy as it searched the space in front of him. With the dark and pain he couldn't quite focus on his lover but the sound of his voice brought a calmness to the Italian. “Majid...?”

  
  
“I'm here.” he let out a laugh but there was no warmth to it only relief. “You didn't think I'd leave you did you? I'm gonna pick you up...but this might hurt. Just hold onto me as best you can.” He didn't wait for assent before he lifted Ce's aching body from the chair. It hurt him terribly to hear the pained moan that rose from his lover's lips but they had no time for him to be careful. He pressed his lips to Ce's forehead reverently as he made his way towards the door only to find himself blocked by Adil wielding the very blade he had discarded mere moments again.  
  
  


“I wondered if you would come.” A strong voice sounded from behind Majid making the boxer grow rigid with tension. “Adil assured me he could get you to come out of hiding, I have to admit I didn't believe him capable.”  
  
  


Majid turned slowly deciding that for the moment Adil was the lesser threat compared with Hakim. He watched with trepidation as Hakim slipped from the darkened office with Baris and two other men.

  
  
  
Hakim's eyes moved from Majid's face to the way he cradled the young Italian in his arms. “It seems at last we found a weakness for you.” he stepped forwards as he spoke.

  
  
  
“He has nothing to do with this...the agreement was I come here and you let him go.” Majid replied in a manner that was uncharacteristically panicked. “...I'm going nowhere, just let him go. I'm the one you have the problem with.”

“And what of the man you have waiting outside?!” Adil sneered coldly from behind him.

Majid firmly met Hakim's gaze. “That man is a friend of Ce's, he is here to get him to safety. There is no love lost between us, he won't cause you any risk.”

  
  
  
For a long moment Hakim seemed to consider the words looking between Ce and Majid and then back to Adil several times till finally he spoke again. “I am an honourable man, I offered you great fortune and you threw that in my face. I offered you a way to redeem your choices and you threw that in my face too. I owe you nothing. But I will grant your request...” he smirked as he spoke, inclining his head to the side. “As I show that I do in fact keep my word. Adil, fetch him.”

  
Cesare felt like his head was going to explode with pain, he could only fix upon small fragments of the conversation but it was enough to flood him with worry. ““I'm...not...leav--Majid...no”

  
  
Majid wanted to soothe him and promise him everything would be okay but what good would it be to lie to him when it could be the last time they were ever together. When it could be the last time he held him in his arms. He dropped his gaze to Ce's pale face hating that he could see tears growing within his eyes. He didn't care in that moment what any thought of him as he crushed his lips to Ce's pouring every emotion he didn't have time to say in the connection. He needed Ce to know how much he loved him, needed him to understand he would never regret sacrificing himself for the other man.

He felt firm hands latch upon his shoulder as a second man towed Cesare from his grasp roughly enough that the younger man let out a sharp cry of pain. Majid tried to pull free but Baris moved forwards hitting him hard enough in his stomach that the Boxer dropped to his knees choking out in pain.

He heard movement behind him as Vittorio was dragged into view, the man's pale eyes darting around the room quickly taking in the sight of the scene before him. As soon as he caught sight of Ce hanging limply against one of Hakim's bodyguard's he made to surge forwards.

  
  
“Vittorio no...” Majid choked out, sagging as Baris struck another punch across his face but he didn't let it silence him. “...they've agreed to let Ce go....get him out of here. Just go...”

  
  
Vittorio stilled immediately turning to watch as Majid fumbled out the desperate exclamation. A part of him wanted to throw himself against the bastard attacking the defenceless man but he understood the urgency to his plea. A single look at Ce told him how dangerous these men were. Holding his silence he moved forwards and slipped an arm under Cesare's shoulder helping his friend to his feet. Every pained whimper seemed to be like a stab to his own heart.  
  
  
“No...no...” Cesare fumbled wearily trying to pull away without much success. With what little strength he had left he lifted his head to take in the sight of Majid restrained on the floor. “No...Let him...go”  
  


Majid's was shaken to his core at the sight of Cesare breaking apart in Vittorio's grasp. He'd give the world to have him in his arms one last time, just one more second. He could only be thankful that Ce would get out of this mess. Swallowing back the lump in his throat he raised his jaw defiantly. “I love you.” He promised, his voice swelled with affection even as his heart shattered. “...Vittorio...go...now.”

  
Vittorio had seen Cesare in all manner of states. He'd been the one to drag him home and clean him up after wild nights, he'd been the one to hold him together when Deborah had died. But never before had he heard him sound so broken. He forced himself to push back his own concern and shifted, easily throwing Ce's frame over his shoulder. Fingertips pulled at his jacket as Ce fought to be freed but Vittorio didn't give a further second of pause as he walked from the garage without a glance backwards.

  
  
  
With his beloved safe Majid returned his focus to Hakim, straightening up as much as the restraining hands allowed. “Thank you.” He said with sincerity catching sight of the genuine look of surprise that covered Hakim's face.

  
  
“Given your rashness I would not have anticipated you to have been a grateful man.” The older man replied. “You were like the rest of them, street rats ready for the money but without an ounce of loyalty.”

  
  
  
“Misplaced loyalty.” Majid bit back in turn earning himself another punch to his jaw in punishment for his outburst. He barely had a second to brace before a kick struck against his stomach leaving him gasping for air.

  
  
“Stop.” Hakim commanded of his men as he took a step towards them. “Misplaced Loyalty? You turned your back on every offer I made you, you beat my Nephew without cause. You threw aside loyalty.”  
  
  
“No...” Majid coughed heavily held up by the arms restraining him alone. “I was told that Baris had attacked a friend of mine for defending my...girl. I acted in loyalty for a brother.” he spoke bitterly.  
  
  


He didn't need to say more as Hakim was a smart man. He moved his gaze to Adil whose smirk had fallen from his face under the scrutiny of the older man. “Is this true.....” he began, snapping the words out in a commanding tone.

Adil flinched and took a step backwards towards the door as all eyes in the room turned upon him. “...Tessa was a whore. She was all over everyone....” he began taking another step back. “It isn't that much of a stretch.”

“You would have someone turn to an attack dog over a single woman?” Hakim asked sharply looking to his nephew for a moment. “Did you sleep with her?” he asked, growing more agitated as Baris shook his head. “You continue to lie...” he pressed on taking another step towards Adil.

In a sudden shift Adil pushed the door behind him backwards intending to flea before any had a chance to catch him, in reality he made it only a couple of steps before an arm was wrapped around his throat, the muzzle of a gun resting against his temple.

  
  
“...I think perhaps we have unfinished business.” Vittorio hissed in his ear as he roughly drove the cowardly man back into the darkened garage. He had intended to leave, truly he had but hearing Cesare so broken in the back of the car he couldn't find the strength to leave this rotten place so he had set up position at outside of the door listening to every word till the moment Adil had tried to make his escape. “I believe you were being asked a question.”

  
  
Hakim raised a brow clearly as surprised by Vitto's return as Adil found himself. “I would've thought a smart man would be miles down the road by now.”

  
  
Vittorio's hand clenched tighter around the cool metal of the gun as he met Hakim's gaze feeling a shiver go down his spine at the sight of the other man. He radiated a danger far above the trouble they used to rain over Ostia, this man was not one to be crossed. “Here family does not betray family.” he answered simply.

  
  
“...It seems you both have different outlooks on that.” Hakim hummed as he stepped up to Adil forcing the man's jaw up. The younger man's eyes were darting around fearfully as the tables turned upon him, all of his plans torn asunder by the lies of his past.

Vittorio remained still as a silence set over the room broken only by Majid's laboured breathing. Even at the height of his own drug usage he'd never felt as fearful as he did in this moment, it was life or death for all of them quite literally.

“...Loyalty is a promising quality.” Hakim said finally moving his gaze between Vittorio and Majid before finally looking at Adil once more. “Baris, leave him. We're taking this one with us.”  
  
  
Baris was no fool, he did not argue even if he questioned the decision. With a jerk of his head he gestured for the guards to step away from Majid not bothering to stop the boxer from dropping down onto his front the moment the support was removed.

Hakim watched as his nephew gripped a hold of Adil and turned to leave though not before glancing back at the Dutchman. “Our business is not done. If you are as loyal as you state you might be of use to me still, a final chance you might say. I will be in touch...”

Majid knew better than to argue, this reprieve was beyond anything that was expected. He had been sure he would die at his hand yet now he was being granted a lifeline, even if it came laced with the threat of poison. He gingerly pushed himself onto his hands and his knees turning his head to look as Adil was pulled from the building and from his life. Even after everything he felt guilt swell in his stomach at the thought of what was to come for his old friend. Adil had dug his own grave, and this was one mess that Majid couldn't dig him out of.

  
  
It was only as the door closed with a slam that Vittorio sprung into action hurrying over to help lift Majid to his feet. 

  
  
“What the fuck are you still doing here, I told you to get him the hell out of here” Majid hissed as his body sagged into the support of Vittorio's.

  
  
“You're a fool to think that is what he would want...I got him to the car but he fought the entire way...if I had taken him from this place he would've never forgiven me, he would've never forgiven you.” Vittorio grimaced at the extra weight but forced his feet to start moving in the direction of the exit.

  
  
“He would've been certain to be alive.” Majid bit back. He shifted one hand to wrap around his own ribs, grimacing at the haste with which they moved.  
  
  


Vitto clenched his jaw silent for a long moment till he let the words slip free. “He would've been alive when we left here, but how long before he went off the rails. How long before he did damage that couldn't be repaired....”

  
  
Majid had no answer to that, he'd seen how reckless Ce could be. The thought of that recklessness coupled with the madness of grief and heartbreak was a rattling thought.

  
  
“....be glad we don't have to consider either option.” The other said as he pushed out of the garage and started to lead him across the forecourt. He wasn't surprised to find a barely conscious Ce struggling his way out of the car at the sight of them, nor was he when his friend stumbled across the space to throw his arms around Majid clutching to the boxer tightly. It took every ounce of strength that Vitto possessed to keep the three of them upright.  
  


  
Majid's hand flew from the grasp on his ribs to instead bury itself into Ce's hair, cradling the younger man's face against his neck. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have gotten you caught up in this.”

  
  
Cesare's arms looped around the Boxer cradling him as close as their situation allowed. “...you are here. I thought you were...”  
  


  
“This needs to wait. We need to get out of here...” Vittorio's voice cut in sharply.

Majid let go of his grasp on Ce reluctantly letting Vitto take the man's weight as he gingerly made his own way back to the car, flopping exhaustedly into the passenger side. Merely seconds later the door to his left opened as Vitto helped Ce to settle back down.

Cesare didn't hesitate to shift along the back seat, all care of pain or injury secondary to his need to feel that his partner was alive. He clutched onto the front of his shirt as he pressed their lips together ignoring the pain it brought to his split lip as he kissed with every ounce of love he possessed.

The Dutchman clutched both hands on his slim waist cradling Cesare to him as the car pulled away. He couldn't think beyond sensation. The way Ce's hands slipped up to cup his jaw like he was the most precious thing on earth, the way their hearts hammered frantically where their chest pressed together. It felt life affirming even in the clumsiness of desperation.

Neither moved from the other till the car came to a stop outside of their apartment building at which point Vittorio hurried around to help Cesare from the car, physically having to detach his best friend from the boxer long enough to get him upright. He had thought he might have to help one upstairs only to return for the other but quite quickly he heard Majid making his way around the car, tucking Cesare's other arm around his strong shoulders. As they moved into the building Vittorio's mind couldn't help but flood with concern, the way that man had looked at him back at the garage was unsettling. Whatever plans the man had for them left him flooded with concern.

As the trio reached Majid's floor the Boxer stopped them, taking all of Ce's weight against his side as gently as he could. “I can take him from here...” he began already sensing the conflict in the Italian. “....They wont come back tonight. Hakim is a man of his word.....we have time.” he said, words weighted. He knew Vittorio had been trying to get off the path of life he and Ce still walked but they were all caught up now and he hated that his troubled past had brought this to their doors. “Look....you didn't have to...”

  
  
Vittorio raised a hand to silence him. “You and I will talk, but not tonight. Take him, get him settled.” he stepped up to Cesare leaning in to rest their foreheads together for a second in a moment of silent affection before finally he stepped away.

“Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow. Majid agreed. His concern lay with getting Ce settled enough to be able to check over his wounds. He had little concern for his own, he'd been fighting long enough to be able to deal with the dull ache of a couple of what he suspected were bruised ribs. Right now all that mattered was Ce.

Cautiously he made his way through the detritus of their ransacked flat heading straight through to the bathroom, gentle to settle Cesare on the lid of the toilet seat. “This isn't going to be pleasant but I need to make sure you aren't seriously hurt, Can you lift your arms for me baby?”

Cesare grimaced as he raised both above his head grimacing at the pull on his aching sides. The blood stained cotton shirt was pulled from his body and tossed aside baring a dark collection of bruising up his right hand side.

  
  
At the sight of it Majid let out a pained sound settling a gentle hand over the skin to check the bones underneath. Each touch was met with a small whimper of pain, each sound bringing more and more guilt to the Dutchman. It was as Cesare's head sagged forwards that Majid finally broke down, his forehead dropping to rest upon his partner's knee. “I'm sorry. I should've been more cautious. Adil tricked us, he made me think Tariq was in danger.”

Cesare's hand settled itself on the back of Majid's head, fingertips stroking over the back of it in tenderness. “...You were fooled, it is not your fault....”  
  


  
“I brought this danger to your door Ce. They took you to get to me.” Majid replied back. He risked a glance up looking utterly wrecked with emotion. “They were ready to kill you to get to me. You nearly died tonight.” His voice broke on the last word, tears falling freely now.

Cesare was calm as he cupped Majid's face between his palms. “And you risked yours to get me out of there.” he answered softly. He would owe a world of debt to Vittorio for his actions, in their greatest need he had come through for them.

  
  
Majid drew in a shaky breath leaning into his touch, he wasn't ready to forgive himself yet, not for a second but he could allow himself to wallow when Ce was settled into bed. “Let me clean up your face.” he caught both of Ce's hands as he rose to his feet once more kissing each in turn.  
  
  


As the blood was cleared from the Italian's face Majid eased a little, there was bruising certainly and the split lip would hurt terribly but it would heal. Ce would heal, even if the uncertainty of the night they had faced would hang heavy over their heads for some time yet.

  
  
“I'll go and get you something clean to wear.” He whispered softly, kissing the unharmed corner of Ce's lip delicately before he pulled back and disappeared into the bedroom. As swiftly as he could manage he righted the dishevelled sheets and pushed the fragments of the smashed lamp off to the side, he'd make time to handle clean up tomorrow. Right now they both just needed to be close to one another.

Cesare offered him a tired smile as he re-entered letting Majid help to dress him in the boxer's own hoodie and loose sweatpants. A wordless gesture of comfort he appreciated greatly. The familiar scent was calming to him when he needed it most. “...That man...the young one”  
  


  
“No,...tomorrow. I'll tell you everything, every detail tomorrow. Just...not today.” Majid pleaded, taking Cesare's hands to help him to his feet. Even still he saw the indecision flicker over his face, as if he wasn't quite ready to let the question go. “...I swear to you, I won't hide anything. I just can't deal with it right now Ce...”

  
  
Cesare huffed in frustration but finally let the matter drop for now at least. Majid had already been open enough to give him some details of his past, it seemed there was more he needed to know, especially what had changed to grant them both freedom from that place.

As silence fell upon them both Majid looped his arm instead around Cesare's waist and guided him back to it, careful to settle his love under the comfort of the covers. He could feel the man tense and reached out to smooth back his hair. “They won't return here for you...it's safe...I know it's easy to say but I promise you. It's safe to rest.”

  
  
Settling beside him he drew Ce into his arms kissing his forehead tenderly as he stroked a freehand down his back in an effort to soothe the younger man. Whether it was the comfort or exhaustion that finally took hold he couldn't be sure but he was relieved when Ce finally slackened against him.

Majid knew he wouldn't sleep, the little bubble of happiness he had built with Ce was threatened. Hakim would not let him go so easily a second time, he could only hope whatever was planned would not be their doom.


End file.
